Shinobi Heroes
by mentalist777
Summary: What if a strange event struck the elemental nations. Giving some of the inhabitants superhuman powers, willl they abuse this power and let it consume them or will they rise to become heroes? what do you think? "Lets save the world, ya know!" This will mostly focus on Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so criticism is welcome. This idea came from what if characters from the Narutoverse gained powers straight out of American comic books. So tell me what you think**

' **Inner self'**

" **Tailed beast"**

'Normal thought'

"Normal speak"

CHAPTER 1

 **ORIGINS PART 1**

In Konohagakure the village hidden in the leaves everything was essentially a normal day just like any other. With the Academy in the mornings and at evenings a certain blonde eating 30 bowls of ramen. However when that night came something unexpected happened. A wave of a bluish/white light that was so bright that people thought it had mysteriously turned into day. But just as mysteriously as the light came it left. The Hokage quickly mobilized the active shinobi to find out what the light was and looked to see if the village had been attacked in any way. After hours of searching and finding nothing the Hokage dismissed the shinobi to rest and begin searching for an explanation again the next morning.

However the next morning would change EVERYTHING.

AT THE HOME OF NARUTO UZUMAKI THE NEXT MORNING

In his bed sat a blonde 12 year old student at the leaf village Ninja Academy. As he rolled in bed murmuring things about 'ramen' and 'Sakura'. His eyes finally opened and as he got up out of the bed he noticed a few things that weren't right.

'Why do I feel taller?' he thought to himself however he being half asleep didn't really think on it too much. However the next thing he noticed was the chill on his chest. His first thought was that he had simply unbuttoned it in his sleep, but when he turned and looked in his mirror his eyes nearly shot out of his head. He was several inches taller, possibly the tallest person in his class, and his body looked like it belonged to a professional athlete he had noticeable muscles but it was actually more like a runner or gymnast. He could only form one thought through the shock, and strangly enough the 9 tailed fox had the same thought at Naruto's new look.

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!?"

AT THE HOME OF SAKURA HARUNO

Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Out of habit she slapped her hand down on it to shut it off hearing a slight _CRUNCH._ She sat up disappointed. She had been having a wonderful dream involving her and Sasuke, except Naruto and Ino kept popping up and ruining things.

'BUT NO MATTER WHAT TODAY IS THE DAY I WIN SASUKE'S HEART' she thought to herself.

' **HECK YEAH CHA!'** then she paused in thought, she had been sitting here for a while now and was hoping she wouldn't be late today. 'I bet Sasuke doesn't like girls who run late!' and with that thought Sakura turned to look at her clock to see the time only to find that her clock had been flatted like a pancake and an impression of her hand on the table. For a little bit she didn't do anything, she didn't breathe or make a sound, and then.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

AT SHIKAMARU NARA'S HOME

Shikamaru lay on his bed not moving but just looking up at the ceiling trying to quite his mind so he could go back to sleep he had already shut off his troublesome alarm clock but now his troublesome mind wouldn't be quiet. Now members of the Nara clan were known to be geniuses but this was ridiculous in the last minute and a half he had correctly solved equations to show the distance between the Sun and the Earth figured out how to technologically improve ninja uniforms and had come up with the basic designs of about 20 separate new gadgets to improve various functions of everyday life whether they were part of everyday life or shinobi life. Now most people would call this sudden increase in becoming the smartest person on the planet as an amazing gift. Shikamaru however had just one word to describe it.

"Troublesome."

The 3rd Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his desk. The strange light that had appeared worried him, despite the fact that it apparently did nothing. Even so he had been in meetings all night over the light and he was tired.

"Just this last form and I can sleep for a couple of hours" he said to himself already beginning to dream about finally resting.

Only for his door to burst open and have a chunin standing there looking frantic.

"LORD HOKAGE IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

This was recorded as the day that the 3rd Hokage face palmed.

 **CURRENTLY**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Super human condition, Enhanced senses and Danger sense.**

 **Sakura Haruno: Tactile Telekinesis, Telekinesis.**

 **Shikamaru Nara: Super human intelligence, Accelerated thought, enhanced mental capacity.**

 **So let me know what you think. These three are my favorite characters aside from Kakashi. So who should get what powers, some people won't get any and it'll mainly be people older than 10 but younger than 20 gaining superhuman abilities so leave a comment please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

 **AN: In this chapter I will be showing how the village and villagers react to these events and I will be introducing more character that have developed abilities also thanks to those who have reviewed and left comment now last time I said that the people that will mainly be getting powers will be between the ages of 10-20 though there will also be a few outside those age groups developing abilities. I probably won't give Orochimaru and most of the Akatsuki powers because their already super villain, Legion of Doom level bad guys so I don't want to give them powerups. So leave comments and opinions on who gets what powers thanks for reading.**

Chapter 2

Secret Origins part 2

Can this day get any worse? And the Academies burned down? Naruto's not complaining

Naruto had absolutely no idea what was going on but then again he wasn't complaining with his new look and skill. This morning he found that none of his jump suits fit and later found some hand me downs that Iruka sensei had given him but had previously been too big. He had began running down the road towards the academy only finding that he was much faster and he wasn't tired. Being curious he started jumping from building to building performing acrobatic and physical feats that he had seen that even Sasuke had trouble with and he still wasn't using chakra to enhance his abilities and he was doing this with ease and hadn't broken a sweat. Not to mention everything, the people and the animals seemed to be moving slightly slower and it was like his senses were on overdrive he could also think clearer if that made any sense. As he landed on a light pole near the academy with perfect balance and he thought over what he had done so far in the day he had just one thing to say.

"OH YEAH I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE IN NO TIME NOW!" he exclaimed loudly causing many people to turn in his direction.

"Shut up you freak" well some people couldn't appreciate his awesomeness.

With Sakura she was trying to rationalize the whole clock fiasco

'It must have been defective and made of bad quality material that's right! That's what it must have been!'

' **Yeah! We aren't some brute we are beautiful just what Sasuke wants in a girl!** As Sakura walked out her door she kicked her mother's yoga ball out of her way not looking at where it landed. Although she probably should have as it soared through the air out of sight.

As Sasuke walked out of his house he began his walk to the academy only for something to block the Sun. As he curiously looked up his eyes shot up in surprise.

'Is that a Yoga ball?' was all he had time to think before he was hit by the ball knocking him both flat on the ground and unconscious. He wouldn't be making it to the academy today.

Back with Sakura

Sakura's dad came out of the house with a coffee mug in one hand and the morning paper in the other.

"Have fun at school today honey!" he said encouragingly as Sakura began running towards the fence, now Sakura would usually jump the fence even though her mother told her not to but luckily her father didn't care.

"I will dad bye love you tell mom I said bye" she yelled back. He was about to tell Sakura that he would when she went to jump the fence his daughter became a pink and red rocket soaring through the sky leaving a blood curling scream of surprise as it went.

Sakura's mother came out at the sound of the scream and the sound of class breaking. See saw that the coffee mug lay on the ground, its contents spilled as the mug lay broken. However she didn't see her daughter anywhere

"Honey where's Sakura?" when she didn't receive a response she turned to look at her husband only to see his eyes about to pop out of his head and his jaw about to hit the floor as he just pointed into the clear blue sky.

As Shikamaru walked down the streets he again noticed how he would immediately notice flaws in anything he looked at and how to improve it. Heck he couldn't even watch clouds anymore without thinking about ways to build flying machine or ways to predict weather patterns. In other words it was troublesome. As he turned the corner he noticed the academy instructors standing outside the academy.

Oh by the way the academy? It was on fire; yeah today was definitely the strangest day in Shikamaru's life. He walked up behind Iruka sensei.

"Hey Iruka sensei what's happened?" he asked as a few ninja used water jutsu to fight the fire.

"Well" he began only for a new voice to come up behind them.

"Hey what happened?"

"There was obviously a fire Naruto" Shikamaru said neither he nor Iruka turning away from watching the fire.

"I know that but what started it" he said, with Iruka then began picking up where he left off

"We hired a genin team to help clean the academy before school since a lot of the staff's out with the flu. While they were cleaning one of them sneezed and burst into flames catching everything she touched on fire. This didn't help matters as she understandably freaked out and began running all over the school even though the flames didn't hurt her. And we also had the last three tests burn up as well. Strange since she didn't have any elemental training to just use a chakra nature like that." He finished only to hear Naruto shout out.

"HECK YEAH!" not trying to hide his joy at all as he was positive he had failed those tests. Shikamaru turned to burst Naruto's bubble and tell him he'd just have to take the test again only to stop when he actually SAW Naruto.

"Naruto what happened to you" he said in surprise, causing Iruka to turn around in shock.

"Naruto what-" but he stopped as they heard a loud shout of

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" from above them as they saw a pink and red blur crash straight into Mizuki who had only the chance to yelp in surprise as she crashed into him sending him flying through the air. As the person got up it was revealed to be Sakura as she got up they saw that she was covered in dirt and twigs.

"Sakura what happened to you." Naruto asked in shock over what he had just seen his crush do. She took in a deep breath and shakily said.

"I jumped and landed in a forest with giant…. Snakes" she shivered at the mention and then went on "then I jumped again and here I am" she then looked behind her. Being quiet for a moment….. then

"WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR SCHOOL!"

At the Hokage tower

The 3rd Hokage looked at the reports coming in and felt like a hundred headaches coming to him. First there was a genin that apparently spontaneously combusted and burned the academy down. The Ichiraku Ramen waitress Ayame could control water, and this was even happening outside the village on a nearby farm the farmers son went to work in the field only to seemingly explode destroying the field and he was still alive afterwards. With all of this insanity he was dealing with he couldn't help but voice his thoughts.

"If Danzo knew what I had to deal with, would he still want the job?"

At Konoha Hospital

Gai had dragged Kakashi to the hospital after he had heard that his genin team which was supposed to be a simple mission had somehow burned the ninja academy to the ground. As the nurse led them to the fireproof part of the hospital (when Kakashi asked why they needed a fireproof wing the nurse just told him that he didn't want to know) Gai couldn't help but think about how it had to be HIS team this happened too, he'd never hear the end of this from the other Jounin. As he stood outside the door he braced himself he had to be firm but willing to listen to their side of the story, this had to have been an accident right? As he opened the door he stopped at what he saw and Kakashi dropped his book and Gai's response was simply.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" standing in a glass cube was his student Ten Ten who was ON FIRE however instead of screaming or being dead like one would expect she nonchalantly said a quick "hey Gai sensei" Lee looked like most of his clothes had been burned off but he wasn't burned at all and Neji looked like one would expect a traumatized victim too and was covered from head to toe in ash.

Gai was dumbstruck.

Kakashi was confused.

People around the world were trying to figure out what was this? And what did it mean for the rest of the world?

On the mountain home of the toads Gamamaru the elder toad Sage couldn't help but smile at the unfolding events. As he watched these events through his crystal ball he took great interest in the 3 young runs at the ninja school.

"Are you sure about this your plan could bring about great chaos rather than great order." He said aloud.

"This is the only way to help ensure the survival of this world in preparation for IT'S arrival and I've done my homework it is coming." Stated a figure hidden in the shadows. Gamamaru nodded his head in thought.

"Then for all our lives let us hope you are right." This fell on deaf ears as the mysterious figure had already left. The elder toad Sage humphed to himself.

"One of these days I'm going to nail his feet to the ground."

 **AN: Okay that's done, please review and tell me what you think and recommendations and ideas on her gets what power. I have an idea on Sasuke's power but let me know your ideas until next time later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO SERIES THEY ALL BELONG TO KISHIMOTO**

 **AN: This chapter will focus on Orochimaru and the Akatsuki's reaction to the event. For those of you wondering I've been thinking about who gets what powers. I already have powers for Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Lee and Ten Ten. However I haven't completely decided on a power for Sasuke I'm stuck between Cryokenesis, shape shifting, gambits power and weak point detection and concussive blast. Other people I've thought about giving powers too is Ino, Hinata, Choji and Gaara although I haven't decided what powers to give them if I did although I did think that giving Choji superspeed and Gaara empathy would be cool. So what do you think review please.**

CHAPTER 3

VILLAINS ARE STUPID

 **IN KONOHA HOSPITAL**

Mizuki lay in his hospital bed with casts all over his body. He was in unimaginable pain and apparently all of his ribs were broken. When the nurses had come in earlier they said that the pink and red object had been a student at the academy. If that wasn't bad enough it had apparently it had been Sakura Haruno who was physically the weakest in the academy so how had she done this much damage to him WHILE he had been wearing his protective flak jacket? He had no idea. But he did know one thing, as anger took hold of him, the last thing he saw was Iruka, Shikamaru and someone he was pretty sure had to be Naruto. He would get his REVENGE on all four of them Naruto, Shikamaru, Iruka and Sakura would feel his VEANGEANCE. As he lay there he began to laugh evilly at the thoughts of his revenge.

He was a chunin after all and they were just academy students, what's the worse they could do?

 **IN THE HIDDEN SOUND VILLAGE**

Orochimaru's facial expression was one that most had never seen, utter confusion, lack of understanding. What was he doing to cause such an expression? Well he was reading information that his spy's around the Elemental Nations had sent him and frankly it didn't make any sense to him. People, even non shinobi, were developing strange abilities. Now normally he would simply think that this was something that had changed with chakra of these individuals. However his spy Kabuto had reported that the hospitals research of these people showed that these powers weren't fueled by chakra at all. Which made him even more confused and curious and Orochimaru had the habit of letting his curiosity get the better of him. He motioned to one of his men that were standing nearby.

"See if any of our people have developed unusual powers and report back to me immediately." The man nodded his head and vanished into the shadows leaving Orochimaru to his thoughts. If anyone could figure this out then it was him. After all in this world there was no one smarter than him.

 **IN THE LEAF VILLAGE**

Shikamaru suddenly sneezed loudly. Dismissing the event he tried to go back to cloud watching only for him to fail as his brain wouldn't leave him alone.

"Troublesome, everything is troublesome" he surmised of his life now.

 **AT THE SECRET HEADQUARTERS OF THE AKASUKI**

A masked man listened as his top spy told him of things going on around the world. When he had finished the masked man closed his single eye in thought for a minute when he opened it again it showed a Sharingan.

"Our Goals have just gotten a lot more complicated." He said to Black zetsu who promptly gave a quick

"Yep, but thankfully as far as I know there's no one with as much destructive power as Deidara." The masked man gave a small nod. That was good news.

 **BACK IN THE LEAF VILLAGE: TRAINING GROUNDS**

There was a loud sneeze then a burst of light and heat with a cry of

"AH MAN THESE ARE NEW CLOTHES" a young girl's voice shouted. With a certain Hyuga screaming

"SHE'S ON FIRE AGAIN"

"LEE! QUICK GET THE FIRE EXTENGUISHER!"

"YES GAI SENSEI!"

 **OUTSIDE A HOTEL ROOM IN THE LAND OF FIRE**

Kisame sat in the hall away from his and Itachi's room. He had Samehada pointed at the door ready to hit anything that came through as he thought of the situation. When he had woken up this morning he had found Itachi levitating above his bed still sleeping. Samehada had detected no chakra being used and he had found no wires. After thinking on it for the last hour it donned on him. No chakra being used, no strings or wires. His eyes widened at his realization he knew what this was! He quickly walked to the front desk where he was quickly asked if he needed help with anything.

"Yes, would you please tell me where the nearest exorcist is?"

 **So there's that so please review and tell me what you think next chapter will be showing reactions around the world and the changes that are happening. If you have questions or ideas to make the story and plot better let me know. Have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

THE 5 KAGE NEVER GET A BREAK

 **IN THE HIDDEN CLOUD VILLAGE**

Darui stood next to Cee and Killer Bee staring at the Raikage tower as lightning and various pieces of furniture were thrown out.

"Should we stop him?" Cee asked.

"No Boss tends to wreak stuff when he's stressed just give him a little bit." Darui said sweat dropping as lightning shot over head.

"YO, freaky stuff happening in the world now fool ya fool" Killer Bee said with the other two nodding their heads in agreement.

 **IN THE HIDDEN STONE VILLAGE**

Onoki sighed at the paperwork in front of him he hadn't seen this much work in all of his years as Tsuchikage! Hopefully nothing else would happen. Suddenly his granddaughter came in.

"Hey gramps look at what I can do!" instantly lasers shot from her eyes vaporizing the paper work and a good chunk of his desk.

"Oops"

Onoki just sunk into his seat and sighed. He really wanted to retire now.

 **IN THE HIDDEN MIST VILLAGE**

Mei looked over her village at the strange things she was seeing. There was a guy lifting his head off and reattaching it and another one who was turning into crystal. She then sensed Ao come up behind her.

"Lady Mizukage the council-" he was then cut off as she turned towards him looking at him sweetly.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Ao told the council he couldn't find her.

 **IN THE HDDEN SAND VILLAGE**

The 4th Kazekage sat as his assistant read him reports of various strange occurances throughout the Land of Wind. He could tell this was a long day. His attention was brought back when his assistant brought up his children.

"Wait repeat that please." The assistant looked back at her paper.

"There was and incedent between Gaara, Temari and Kankuro" she said.

"Did Gaara hurt them?" he asked some concern coming into him.

"No" he gave a sigh of relief. Then went to take a nice long drink of his relaxing tea.

"He hugged them."

That tea ended up all over his office and paper work.

 **IN THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE**

The 3rd Hokage Hruzen Sarutobi sat in his office preparing to go to the council meeting and suddenly paused.

'I wonder how the other kage are dealing with this.

 **AN: Okay guys thanks for reading and if you wonder why Danzo wasn't in the last chapter you'll find out next chapter and I'll be focusing more on the main stories. So let me know what you think and REVIEW PLEASE thank you and have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright heres the next installment of Shinobi Heroes. So read review and let me know what you think! Please and thank you.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **BACK IN THE LEAF**

The leaf village council was in their meeting room, discussing various ideas on this topic with both the civilian and shinobi sides yelling at each other and mostly the Hokage himself.

Except Shikaku… who was sleeping? Yeah he's asleep.

'And Danzo.' Hiruzen Sarutobi reminded himself. 'He's still on vacation.' Danzo went on vacation once a year for one month. It was an isolated house in the country. So isolated that Hiruzen doubted he'd heard about everything going on.

'And there's still a week left until he returns, wish I could enjoy it' were his thoughts before turning his attention back to the council.

 **IN THE COUNTRYSIDE OF THE LAND OF FIRE**

Danzo sat on a rocking chair on the front porch of his home listening to the sounds of nature and the warmth of the Sun.

Almost every year he would get all worked up over this vacation and come close to cancelling it only to come any way. Which he was glad for now because he needed time to unwind and relax from a year of trying to take the Hokage hat.

After all what's the worst that can happen in one month?

Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru sat in ichiraku Ramen as Ayame used her abilities to take ramen from the pot it was cooking in and put it in their bowls as they talked about the last few days.

"Yeah" Ayame said "I was walking past one of the training grounds yesterday and one of the genin had apparently burst into flames and the forest was catching on fire. Luckily there was a river nearby so I could put the fire out." Sakura nodded her head.

"When I got home my parents didn't want me to leave I had to sneak out to come here." Normally hanging out with two of the academies biggest losers would have been a big no no in her book, but with all the weirdness going on she needed someone to talk to. Shikamaru simply tasted some of his food before replying.

"If you lowered the temperature by .3 degrees you would maximize the flavor." He told the ramen chef and his daughter. The ramen chef immediately turned around.

"I'll get right on it!"

Then Sakura, Shikamaru and Ayame turned their attention to Naruto.

"What about you?" Sakura asked him. He thought for a moment while swallowing his ramen.

"I stopped a robbery." All 3 of them looked at him.

"Could you repeat that?" Ayame asked.

"Well after leaving the academy I didn't see the point of going home and stayed out late then I saw this guy sneaking into a house and followed him" he paused and drunk the soup out of his ramen.

"Then when he came back out he had a jewelry box and a bag full of stuff with him so I yell at him to stop and he drops it and runs and I chase after him. Then he starts using jutsu so now I know he's a ninja. Anyway I easily dodge him and then hit him with a good punch!" He then scratches his head sheepishly. "I guess my punch was stronger than I thought cause he went through he went through a whole building walls and all. Then the ANBU showed up and told me I did a good job and made sure the people got their stuff back!"

They all looked at him then each other then they sighed.

Only Naruto would get in a situation like that.

Then they heard the shouts outside.

"HE'S THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THESE FREAKS!" one voice said.

"THE FOURTH SHOULD HAVE KILLED IT!" another voice said.

"IF WE KILL IT EVERYTHING WILL GO BACK TO NORMAL!" yet another voice said. Sakura looked over in the direction of Shikamaru, the Ichiraku's and Naruto's direction. Shikamaru had the same look of confusion that she felt, the Ichiraku's looked nervous, but when she looked at Naruto her blood ran cold, he had a look she had never seen on him before and never thought she would.

She saw fear.

Then the next words she heard sent fear to her core.

"THEN IT'S DECIDED LET'S KILL NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

 **ON A ROAD IN THE LAND OF FIRE**

Kisame walked behind Itachi in the direction of the next town.

"Come on Itachi your not still mad about the holy water, are you?" Itachi turned towards him his red Sharingan filled with anger before turning back around.

"Ok you are still mad." Kisame said "But what was I supposed to think you were floating without chakra." Itachi whirled around and lifted his hands dramatically.

"How about some common sense! You're a shinobi and you honestly think it's possible that I'm demon possessed?" he said.

Kisame just looked at him.

"We live in a world where I look like a man-shark, you breath fire and there are giant animals capable of easily destroying whole cities." He said and then lifted his hands in the air.

"Nothing is impossible!"

Itachi opened his mouth to respond but then closed it.

Kisame had a point.

 **IN THE LEAF VILLAGE**

Sasuke looked at his handy work.

After he woke up from the yoga ball hitting him, he discovered that he could do something he couldn't before, only one word described this.

Power.

That's what it was and with this he was one giant leap towards killing Itachi!

He couldn't hold it in.

He began to laugh hysterically.

 **Alright so that's another chapter done! Next time Naruto and friends come into contact with the angry mob of villagers! And Sasuke's power revealed! Don't forget to review please and thank you for reading! Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright here is Chapter 6 of Shinobi Heroes. Who's ready to see our heroes use their powers in a fight? And for some romance to begin to blossom? Let's get to it.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **BEWARE THE POWER OF RAMEN!**

The Hokage looked at the report before him about the night the light appeared. All that was known for sure other than the after affects was that the light came from the east and came at 10:48 **(1)** at night. He frowned at the paper, he hated not knowing things, and he just hoped no violence came from this.

 **AT ICHIRAKU RAMEN STAND**

The three academy students sat frozen as the first three men came in with clubs and kunai in hand. But next thing they know boiling hot ramen is sent flying into the three attackers as they cry out in pain as the ramen burns them.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Ayame yelled as she lifted more soup into the air to throw it at the next few who came in. Sakura looked at Naruto who still hadn't moved she didn't believe Naruto could or would do this. So why did they hate him? She remembered back to how her parents had warned her to never go near him or speak to him, how the villagers constantly glared at him and cursed him. As she thought about it nothing she knew Naruto had ever done had ever been reason enough for hate like that. But if she stood up for him now would she become an outcast too?

She let out a breath as she made she decision.

She leapt from her seat and began running to the front of the ramen shop.

' _Naruto and Shikamaru's are my friends now, and I'll never let anyone hurt my friends!'_

In all honesty she didn't have a plan so she just pushed her hands into the air towards the mob and watched as they all went flying backwards.

' _How did I do that?'_ As a large man got up and started walking towards her she stretched her hand out and focused.

"HEY! WHATS HAPPENING?" the man cried as he now hovered in the air. Sakura smiled to herself.

-Inside-

Seeing Sakura act Shikamaru jumped over the counter.

"You." He pointed at Teuchi who then pointed at himself questionably.

"Me?"

"Yes, follow me and do as I say." The ramen chef didn't even hesitate and followed the pineapple haired boy to the back.

Naruto was in shock as he thought to himself.

' _Sakura's trying to protect me?'_ __His thoughts were interrupted by a sound of pain. Someone had gotten close enough to hit Sakura in the head with a sledge hammer and while the sledge hammer had broke and Sakura's powers had protected her from the worst of it she had still been sent to the ground.

Naruto didn't hesitate for a moment as his usually happy blue eyes became slitted and filled with anger.

He went flying out of the ramen stand in a blur of motion hitting the man that had hurt Sakura with a flying knee kick, sending him flying into the crowd. Then he followed up with a series of lightning fast punches and kicks aimed at anyone in reach. After the crowd backed up a little he knelt down beside Sakura who looked at him.

"Thank you." She said and then gasped. "Naruto your eyes!" he simply smiled at her.

"Stay here Sakura I'll handle this." However after he stood up he felt Sakura's hand on his shoulder as she pulled herself up when he looked back at her he saw her eyes were filled with determination.

"We'll handle this."

He smiled to himself then turned back to the crowd that had begun moving back towards them.

"Let's get wild, Ya Know!" he yelled as he and Sakura jumped into the fray.

 **DOWN THE STREET**

Chouji Akamichi was walking towards one of his favorite places to eat when he saw a large crowd outside of Ichiraku Ramen. Thinking there might be a huge sell going on he began to walk towards t about half way too it he was close enough to yell into the crowd.

"HEY! WHATS GOING ON!" the response he got back wasn't very pleasant.

"GET LOST FATSO!"

Chouji had his head down and when he lifted it he evil aura and demonic voice he spoke in would've impressed the 9 tails.

" **YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! YOU SHALL PAY DEARLY FOR INSULTING ME! I'M NOT FAT I'M BIG BONED!"**

And with that he charged into the crowd at speeds that would have impressed the two most 'youthful' ninja in the village.

 _Back with Naruto, Sakura and Ayame._

The three fought off the mob, Sakura pushing them back, Naruto hitting them and Ayame burning them with hot soup. But there seemed to be a lot more left.

That was until they started getting hit with compressed blasts of hot ramen broth.

The three looked back to see Shikamaru and Teuchi holding what appeared to be handheld water cannons made from scrap with tubes attached leading, presumably to the broth that had been cooking.

The two didn't hesitate in unloading hot ramen broth fury on the mob of people. And soon enough common sense hit the mob. There was a girl hitting them with hot ramen, a Super Shinobi, a nearly indestructible and incredibly strong girl, two guys shooting them with ramen broth cannons, and a fa-uh big boned kid attacking the crowed from the inside. They did the smart thing.

They ran for it.

After they left there was a moment of silence before Shikamaru spoke up.

"Chouji what are you doing here?"

As Sasuke walked the streets of Konaha he experimented with his new ability. He could make this indigo energy come out of his hand and mold it into anything he wanted. Claws, swords, shields and so forth.

As he was jumping across rooftops he saw a mob of civilians at the front of the ramen stand that the deadlast liked so much. He saw that Naruto had gained some muscle but shrugged it off. He was still no match for an Uchiha.

After the mob had been scattered and the people that were left over began to talk amongst themselves, he decide to make his grand entrance. Perhaps he would so them his new power and prove that he was better than them special.

As he landed the pink haired fan girl had hearts in her eyes.

"At least you losers can handle a bunch of civilians." He said. Sakura was dumbfounded and confused.

"Uh, Sasuke how long were you watching us fight off the mob?" she asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"Last few minutes." Sakura opened and closed her mouth before finally speaking. Although it was the last thing he expected to hear from his #1 fan girl.

"AND YOU JUST WATCHED! YOU JERK!" She pulled her fist back to hit him and he smirked. Yes he'd let her throw her punch and block it with his shield construct. Seeing that would put them in their place as he summoned his shield and her fist connected Sasuke was sent so high in the air that he could've sworn he saw the Uchiha Compound. As he hit the ground his first thought hurt his ego.

' _Guess my power isn't as special as I thought.'_

 **Who can tell me the significance of this time in comics?**

 **Alright let me know what you think and please review! Next chapter Danzo finally returns and a 5 kage summit is called. Plus who is the mysterious figure who met with the Elder toad Sage in Chapter 2 and what are his plans for Naruto and friends? How is he connected to the powers? What is the threat he warned about?**

 **Let me know your guesses or opinions to the questions in the review!**

 **Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAMOR: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IT BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **SECRETS**

Danzo walked through the front gates of the village. So good to be home.

Now time to get back to his latest scheme to steal the hat from Hiruzen. As he walked through the village he noted that everything looked just like how he left it.

Suddenly a shadow passed overhead, Danzo looked up only to find nothing. Of course, he reasoned with himself, there's no way a person could have flew overhead like that.

As he walked further he saw the 9 tails Jinchuriki. He hadn't been aware of him having such a growth spurt. He could have sworn that when he left he was much shorter and weaker looking.

Then he saw the Nara boy walk by with a note book. A quick look allowed him to see a vast string of equations and sketches. He didn't understand any of it.

After these strange sights he decided to go check on a building from his child hood.

The Academy.

However when he got there one can imagine how he reacted to what he saw.

"I LEAVE FOR ONE MONTH AND THIS HAPPENS, I AM NEVER GOING ON VACATION AGAIN!"

Elsewhere in the village Hiruzen felt a chill go up his spine.

"Danzo's back"

A messenger came through the gate not long after Danzo. As the scroll was taken to the Hokage it's message was clear.

A 5 Kage summit had been called for one month from now.

 **MOUNT MYOBOKUZAN**

The elder toad Sage turned towards a dark part of the room.

"So your back are you, it's been nearly a week since we last talked Rand."

"So it has but I've been too busy for small talk and tea." The now identified Rand said.

"Have you found anything new?" Gammamaru asked.

"It's still coming. I managed to slow it down but it's still coming."

"How powerful is it?" Gammamaru asked what he had heard didn't paint a good picture.

"Possibly on the same level as the Ten Tails maybe stronger considering how long it's been since it's eaten last."

Gammamaru looked at his crystal ball.

"The Uchiha boys have developed a power." Rand looked shocked by this.

"Both of them? That's surprising they weren't predicted to gain any abilities due to their Sharingan. That's why you don't see the Hyuga gaining powers."

Gammamaru nodded his head in understanding.

"Sasuke Uchiha having a power could be disastrous should he turn to the darkness what is your plan should that happen?

Rand held up a metallic object similar to a grenade.

"This sends out a unique pulse of energy that will cause anyone within one mile will forever lose their powers." Gammamaru looked at it amazed.

"How many of those do you have?" he asked. If they had enough they could take the powers from all those that use their powers for evil.

"One"

So much for that idea.

"Things are about to get interesting" Gammamaru said "a 5 Kage Summit has been called"

"It will send it's Parasites to attack it." Rand said

"Probably" Gammamaru agreed "However you don't need to do it alone."

He showed Rand the image of a small group of young teens in the leaf village.


	8. Powers guide so far who has what

**Ok this isn't a chapter but it's not an Authors note either. This will be a list of who has what powers so far. I hope you enjoy and the next chapter will be in a few days.**

 **NARUTO UZUMAKI**

 **Powers: Enhanced Condition.**

 **All of Naruto's physical and mental abilities have been enhanced to beyond their peak levels. He also possesses a precognitive danger sense that reacts and warns him of nearby danger.**

 **SAKURA HARUNO**

 **Powers: Tactile Telekinesis**

 **Sakura has the ability to move objects with her mind. The telekinetic ability also creates an energy field around her, enhancing her strength, speed and durability to superhuman levels.**

 **SHIKAMARU NARA**

 **Powers: Superhuman Intelligence, Accelerated thought**

 **Shikamaru's intelligence has gone up to beyond human ability. Combine this with his ability to think faster than any other human and it makes him a dangerous opponent for even the most powerful of people.**

 **Ten Ten**

 **Powers: Fire**

 **Ten Ten's power allows her to control the most destructive element. She even possesses the ability to set herself on fire. She seems to have little control over it at the moment.**

 **Rock Lee**

 **Powers: Regeneration**

 **Lee discovered his power when he tried to put a flaming Ten Ten out and healed from burns that should have permanently scarred him. Full knowledge of what he can heal from is unknown.**

 **Gaara Shubaku**

 **Powers: Empathy**

 **Garaa can completely understand the emotional feelings of others. This allows him to see through any lie and how people truly feel.**


	9. Mentalist777 Christmas special (all FF)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Naruto or Young Justice they belong to their respective owners.**

 **(Begin playing it's the most wonderful time of the year.)**

 **As the music plays an invisible man in a tuxedo, top hat and a cane in his hand begins walking through a door to the left.**

 **"** **Hello everyone and welcome to my imaginary Christmas party! I am Mentalist777 and I would like to thank you for reading my fanfics over the last month since I started."**

 **Sitting down on a rocking chair.**

 **"** **Now I would just like to point out that the reason the me in this is invisible is because none of you know what I look like, simple as that, issue two a while back people were apparently posting reviews, and I was being told that reviews were there, but I couldn't find them or read them but whatever it was is now fixed as reviews are appearing again so if your review didn't show up and you have a question or something you wanted to say then go right ahead and send the review back through."**

 **"** **Now I will probably work on, and release a few new chapters after the New Year, so be on the lookout for more chapters for the stories you like/love."**

 **"** **Until next time Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"**


	10. Not a chapter please read, not cancelled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto.**

 **Shinobi Heroes is my first fanfiction that I wrote and I'm so happy with how many people have read it and left reviews.**

 **Recently I've had a bad case of writers block on this story now it is NOT CANCELLED. The main reason why I've had this block is that I rushed the chapters and didn't include everything I wanted and included something's that I now admit I probably shouldn't have. I also focused a lot more on the humor in the story and essentially abandoned the plot I had in mind and the plot and action was given a back seat.**

 **Now I would have still included a lot of humor but I think I went overboard.**

 **So I'm thinking about rewriting it and improving on it and taking my time making the story as good as I can.**

 **Please review or private message me with your opinions.**

 **Mentalist777**


End file.
